Come With Me
by MysticMonarch
Summary: Yuusei hasn't visited Judai since they defeated paradox together, and it's been on Judai's mind ever since. When Yuusei shows up on his doorstep on Christmas Eve, how will he react? Starshipping, oneshot.


Slightly Christmassy oneshot. I'd like to put in that this was written for my personal Yami, a really good friend of mine, as a sort-of Christmas present (if fanfiction can be a present XD) so... I hope you enjoy it, Hun.

I do not own YuGiOh! GX or YuGiOh! 5D's, the concept is by Kazuki Takahashi and the characteare belong to the respective creators of the shows.

The texture of the wooden frame against his hands had become a comforting sensation. It was smooth, sleek, his fingers would glide along it without any effort, offering an escape from whatever else he'd been thinking of. It had become almost a nervous habit to stroke the frame while he was deep in thought.

The young duelist closed his eyes lightly, reaching back into his memory for the voice that had accompanied this picture. He had to concentrate, but he could eventually recall the deep, seductive tone that seemed to curl around the listener.

"I'll come back and visit sometime. Don't forget me." Yuusei had said. His eyes staring into Judai left him feel as if he had been branded by those deep blue eyes. He could almost feel the force of the entire ocean pinning him to where he stood, caging him in a flood of emotion.

"I could never forget you." He breathed out, blushing lightly. Yuusei smiled and nodded.

"Same to you. Later." He said.

"Yeah, later." Judai said, Yuusei's words not really sinking in. Yuusei's motorcycle started up with a roar, and it broke his trance. He reached out, fingers just barely getting to skim the soft fabric of Yuusei's blue vest before he was gone.

Judai stood there in his wake, slightly confused and more than a little disappointed.

The only sound that seemed to reach him was Yuusei's voice replaying over an over again, 'I'll come back to visit sometime'.

Of course, that had been seven months ago. By now, he could barely remember the rich tone that had haunted his dreams for so long. He wished that things were different, but they weren't. Yuusei had lied.

The worst part was that Judai couldn't bring himself to fully accept it. There was still a part of him that hoped that sometime soon, Yuusei would be back for him and take him back to the future with him. They would live together and he'd get to stop spending every night just hoping that he'd come and take him away.

"Yuusei." He breathed out, hugging the picture close. A single, hot tear rolled down his face. He'd felt something for Yuusei, a love at first sight kind of situation. Of course, Judai had always wanted things that he couldn't have.

He rolled over, giving a deep sigh. The picture was still clutched tightly to his chest.

The picture of Yuusei.

Judai slowly faded off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

Yuusei pulled up outside of the house, panting slightly from the exertion of riding his bike. Of course, he was used to it by now. Riding was his passion.

"Dang, it's been awhile since I've been here." He mumbled, feeling the chill in the air. It had been summer when he last saw Judai.

He spotted Judai's house and breathed out a sigh of relief. Good, the crimson Dragon hadn't dropped him off in Venice by accident. He'd been slightly worried about that when he'd asked to go see Judai; being taken to where they'd last met.

He turned off his bike, giving a small frown (as he always does) when the purr of the engine cut off and it was quiet. He slowly got off the bike, making sure that it was stable before hopping off. He eagerly knocked on the door, thinking to himself.

'What am I supposed to say to him?' He wondered, frowning a bit. He didn't want to come on too strong, but he wanted it to be clear that he had missed him. Maybe he was over thinking this?

Judai opened the door groggily, having been woken from his slumber. It took him a moment before he finally registered who it was on the other side.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked himself, not even realizing that he had said it out loud. Yuusei almost smiled, before he realized that he was YUUSEI and obviously much too serious to smile. He hid it by clearing his throat.

"No, not as far as I know." He said. Judai's eyes widened as it dawned on him.

Yuusei was really here, tangible, in front of him. He could smell his delicious cologne, hear his rich, deep voice...there was no way that he could have imagined those stunning eyes.

Judai didn't even try to control himself. He practically threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Yuusei. Yuusei stiffened for a moment before he relaxed and tentatively wrapped an arm around Judai's waist in return.

"I thought that you weren't coming back." Judai whispered. Yuusei's grip tightened around him.

"Hey, when have I broken a promise?" He asked. Judai reluctantly let go of Yuusei, but found that he was still trapped against his body. Yuusei had yet to release his waist. Judai's face probably resembled a tomato.

"You haven't. It's just... It's been seven months, and you're a time traveler. I figured that you'd just come back earlier is all." Judai said, biting his lip. Yuusei's eyes had him yet again feeling like a butterfly pinned to a cork board. He couldn't move if he wanted to right now.

"The Crimson Dragon told me that if I came back too close to the time I'd last left, it would be dangerous. The time space continuum could shatter. It's only been two weeks for me." Yuusei said blankly. He'd told the Dragon to drop him off as close to when they left as he possibly could, and apparently, he hadn't listened. Oh well, there was really nothing he could do about it now.

"Oh." Judai said lightly, not sure what else to say. He began to look around, trying to think of what to talk about, when his eyes rested on the mistletoe above their heads.

Crap.

He'd forgotten that his friends had come over and decorated for him! How could he forget something like that? Why the hell had they put mistletoe up? He could feel the blood rising to his face right now.

Yuusei followed his gaze, curious as to why he suddenly had a fascination with the ceiling. He spotted the offending item and felt hope rise in him. He had to play it cool, though.

"Well, we can't exactly argue with a tradition dating back hundreds of years." He said seriously, purposefully smoldering Judai with his eyes. Judai shivered a bit. He was so overwhelmed that all he could do is weakly shake his head yes to give Yuusei permission.

It was a good thing that Yuusei had his arms wrapped around Judai's waist, because he was sure that his legs were going to give out as a steady warmth drew nearer and nearer. He parted his lips just a little in anticipation, his arms coming back up to rest on Yuusei's neck. He felt shaky, and he thought that he was probably trembling like a leaf in a wind storm. Finally, he gently leaned forward and felt their lips ghost together for the first time.

That was all that it took.

Yuusei finally got up the courage to take things faster, seeing that Judai was receptive. Yuusei's lips closed over his partner's, and the kiss was almost as intense as the man was himself. He couldn't help but turn slightly, pushing Judai into the wall to help hold both of them up. His head was spinning, his lips were aching for more and all either one could think about was the deliciously perfect taste of the other on their lips.

Finally, the need for oxygen burned through the haze and they were forced to break away. Yuusei was panting heavily, one of his hands still around Judai's waist and the other had somehow made it to the wall above his head, holding him up as they both panted.

"Come back with me. Come to the future." Yuusei blurted out. He didn't really think about it before he said it; he just knew that it was what he wanted. This was spontaneous, sure, but he wanted to be spontaneous for once. Judai had the ability to bring that out in him.

He waited for the rejection that would surely come. He waited for the confusion and laughter and slight ridicule. He waited for Judai to teasingly call him crazy and change the subject, thinking (as he probably should be) about his schooling, family, friends that would miss him. Instead, he was the one confused by Judai's big, enthusiastic smile.

"I'll go pack my bags."


End file.
